Currently available network technologies include social networking technologies by which an individual may create an online profile and interact with others via instant messages, e-mail messages, sharing pictures, etc. Some of these technologies have become accessible through televisions. However, currently available social networking technologies have not been adopted by television technologies in a satisfactory manner.